


wolf like me

by redcirce



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-03-09 06:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13475328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcirce/pseuds/redcirce
Summary: A fanart tribute to the amazing fic "all's fair in love (and war)" by  singsongsung & stillscape.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [all's fair in love (and war)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12287304) by [singsongsung](https://archiveofourown.org/users/singsongsung/pseuds/singsongsung), [stillscape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillscape/pseuds/stillscape). 



  
  
  
Bonus ridiculous gif:  



	2. Into the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forgot about this companion piece I was making at the same time, so here it is!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I got a little overindulgent with effects, but I wanted this to look sort of dreamy and fairy-tale ish.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. this fic is so great, you guys? Perfect mix of action, intrigue, suspense and well-crafted relationships. I love it so much. <3  
> 2\. design continues to not be my strong point, but I'm trying to practice.  
> 3\. ???
> 
> 4\. work title from the also amazing song by _TV on the Radio_


End file.
